Destined To Die
by Moonchild10
Summary: I might wake up and do more soon.
1. Default Chapter

I will update more of this if anyone likes it, I just wanted to start this now before I forget.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
An auburn haired, green-eyed girl of about 16 or 17 wearing a black belly- button shirt with middle arm length sleeves and army green baggy cargo pants slipped into the shadows behind a crate. Close behind her followed a blond boy with brown eyes and freckles, decked out in the same attire, but the shirt was a t-shirt, not exposing his midriff, and his pants were gray. The boy tripped over something or other.  
  
"Shh!" the girl said, helping him up. Together they crouched behind the large crate, barely daring to breathe for fear of capture. Their attention was turned toward two figures in the middle of the large, relatively empty room. One was a tall man with long black hair tied into a ponytail, a unibrow, darkly circled eyes with a diabolical look in them, and blue skin. He wore a blue lab coat.  
  
The other was a mysterious, pretty woman with long, shiny black hair. Her eyes were green and full of malice. Her skin was hauntingly pale white and she was wearing a black and green outfit and matching boots and gloves.  
  
"Oh seriously do you really think this stupid idea is going to work Dr. Drakken? I mean, Kim Possible and the buffoon always come around and stop you," the pale woman directed to the blue man. Behind the crate, the auburn haired warrior filled with adrenaline for the coming fight at the mention of her name, while her sidekick, the 'buffoon', sat and watched numbly.  
  
"Silence Shego! My plan is perfect. All you have to do is take Miss Possible by surprise when she enters the lair, and victory will be mine- er, ours," the blue man, who was clearly Dr. Drakken, directed quickly to Shego, the pale woman.  
  
"Whatever Dr. D. Look, this isn't going to work and you know it. Why don't you just give up?" Shego asked, clearly enjoying making Drakken frustrated. She had a sarcastic personality, and what she enjoyed best was making people miserable, either that or seeking revenge on those who had mistreated her.  
  
"It will work Shego! Your lack of faith in your employer is saddening," Drakken said, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah right Drakken. Maybe I would have more faith in you if Kim Possible didn't foil you plan every single time you have one!" Shego said loudly. Drakken only shook his head.  
  
"Someday you will see, Shego, that my plans are brilliant, and the only way Kim Possible ever gets through them is by overhearing them!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"You mean like I just did?" the red haired teenager asked, stepping from behind the crate with her freckle-faced sidekick.  
  
"Kim Possible! And.. And." Drakken said.  
  
"Ron Stoppable!" the blond shouted unhappily. The villains never remembered his name.  
  
"I told you Dr. D, but did you listen? NO!" Shego said, full of annoyance and self satisfaction.  
  
"Well, this is only one evil plan. Finish them Shego!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"My pleasure!" Shego said, firing up her laser gloves. Kim Possible took a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on Shego!" Kim said. Shego lunged, and the two began a vicious battle. It al ended with Shego hitting the self destruct button with her hip as Kim flung her.  
  
"Not good!" Shego yelled. She grabbed Drakken and the pair fled.  
  
"Come on Ron!" Kim said. She grabbed her goody sidekick by the wrist and yanked him out. Once outside they heard vicious explosions coming form back inside the lair.  
  
"Close one!" Ron said.  
  
"Uh-huh! Close!" said a squeaky voice. A small pink creature with large teeth poked out of Ron's pocket. This was Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus.  
  
"You said it buddy!" Ron said.  
  
"Come on Ron let's go home," Kim said.*  
  
That evening Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho, their favorite local eating place, when a small noise came from Kim's person. ('bee beep beep- beep')  
  
Kim yanked a small blue device out of the pocket of her capris.  
  
"What up Wade?" Kim asked as the face of a black haired boy appeared on the screen.  
  
"You and Ron have a mission. You need to go help some native tribe in Borneo, secret village. I set you up with Kastavo for a ride," Wade said.  
  
"Thanks Wade, Come on Ron let's jet!" Kim said. She and Ron left. Within moments they were on a plane, Kastavo's plane to be exact, and they were on their way to the South American jungle...  
  
More soon if you like it. ~Moonchild 


	2. The Secret

I am very sorry about any offense taken from my reviews, they don't mean anything negative. Please don't listen to them. Because people have taken offense, and I mean nothing by the ones that offense was taken from. I don't think any more than one were ofensive, but I appologize for any that were. Later that day, Kim awoke on the plane. She looked down out on the landscape. Ron's head rested on her shoulder, and he was snoring softly As she looked down, it became obvious that they were no longer in Middleton, nor even in the U.S., judging by the rolling green jungles set out below them. She leaned toward the cockpit to talk to Kastavo.  
  
"Where are we Kastavo?" Kim asked.  
  
'Somewhere near Borneo. We'll be there soon," Kastavo said, shifting the plane a little to the left.  
  
When Kim had leaned forward, Ron's head slipped off her shoulder, and he awoke (since his head hit the window).  
  
"Oooooh. Rain forest. Check it out Rufus!" the careless blond said giddily, holding Rufus up to the window.  
  
"Green!" Rufus said loudly.  
  
A few minutes later the plane started going down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron yelled, clutching his seat in fear.  
  
"Ron! Shush! It's just landing!" Kim said, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh. I knew that," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
Later, after the plane was landed, Kim and Ron climbed out.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Kastavo!" Kim yelled, waving over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem! I'll be back for you soon! Just give me a call!" Kastavo hollered as he took of. Kim and Ron waved until the plane was small. (Just to let you know, the people in the tribe aren't human, they're something I made up called hybums. I made up this whole little world, so bear with me here)  
  
Kim and Ron were in a small dirt clearing. There were about 17 huts, made of stone and painted with designs. There was a large fire pit, a storage hut, and a medical hut. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Hello?" Kim asked loudly, over the quiet village. Suddenly people came into view. But. were they people? They were about four feet tall, with chocolate brown skin. Most of them were covered in wrinkles. They were smiling, and they had brilliant white teeth. Their eyes were warm.  
  
"Hi," Kim said. The easily most wrinkled of all stepped forward. While the rest were dressed in brown fur tunics, he was dressed in red. He was obviously chief.  
  
He began to speak in a strange language (that I made up) " Ahh, Kifh Polnthah! Heylarorio? Ava chalam sha natev meshh. Vateek," the wrinkled person said. He spotted the confused looks on Kim and Ron's faces.  
  
"Uh, I'm Kim Possible, and this is Ron Stoppable," Kim said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot you don't speak our language. Hello. I am Sambonio. We are the hybums. Are you here to help?" the old wrinkled gentlemen spoke.  
  
"Yes," Kim said.  
  
"In our language, your names are Kifh and Rinh. If you don't mind, that is how we will address you. Now, will you come have something to eat?" Sambonio asked.  
  
"Guess so," Kim said. Sambonio's face spilt into a grin, and he motioned to follow him. He headed toward the fire pit. Kim and Ron saw all the hybums follow him, so they did the same. They all seated on logs around the firepit, a fire was made, and wooden poles were put up on either side of the fire. Then some of the hybums began bringing large slabs of dark red meat toward the fire. They stabbed sharpened sticks through the meat, and supported the meat from the poles over the fire with the sticks. The meat began to cook.  
  
"Kifh and Rinh, there is something you must know. Years ago, thousands, we lived on another planet. But then it became overpopulated, and we had to leave forever. Some of us anyway, the ones of us who live here. Along with us came a few animals from our planet. Some jer, some night monkeys, some plants, and even some magical fruit. So, we learned to live here, flourish here, strive here. But we long for the homeland we can never return to. So many things you see here are not of earth. Few humans have visited here, so few know that we exist. But we do. And now we have learned to be happy here," Sambonio said.  
  
"That's so sad. How you had to leave home I mean," Kim said.  
  
"No, it's not sad anymore. We are accustomed to it. But thank you for your sympathy," Sambonio said. Ron looked at the meat cooking over the fire, beginning to turn from red to pink.  
  
"What is jer, exactly," he asked nervously.  
  
"Like the creature you call antelope, but with bright pure red fur. And faster, swifter. More beautiful," said one of the hybums, sitting on a log near Kim and Ron. The meat had turned from red to salmon pink.  
  
"Dinner!" announced one of the hybums. They began to transfer the roasted meat onto a large wooden slab to cool. There was conversation as it cooled, and Kim and Ron joined in a little. After the meat was cool it was cut and transferred onto wooden plates. The plates were handed out, and everyone started eating.  
  
"This is pretty good, almost as good as nacos," Ron said happily. Dinner finished quickly, and after dinner there was talk and singing. Ron taught the hybums a poem (man from Nantucket). They thought it was pretty funny. They asked to hear stories, and Kim and Ron told some human fairy tales. Then the hybums told some fairy tales, including the best one, the haunting and beautiful tale of Lorenga, the crying girl of the forest. It left everyone a little creeped out and shivering. It was sort of scary, and the end sent shivers rolling up everyone's spines. After that it was dark as the sun faded off into the sky, and one of the hybums suddenly jumped to attention.  
  
"The prophecy!" he shouted. (all of the hybums are men, don't ask why. They live for thousands of years)  
  
"The prophecy! Rinh, what is your full name?" Sambonio asked.  
  
Ron blushed. "Oh I don't wanna," he began sheepishly. "OK fine. Ronald Shalayle Stoppable," Ron said.  
  
Kim snickered. "Shalayle," she snickered. Even Rufus was snickering. Sambonio however, looked rather solemn.  
  
"Kifh, Rinh, the reason we asked your help is to fight with us against the only creatures who make this forest often brutal, the lizard men," Sambonio said.  
  
"What does this have to do with Ron?" Kim asked.  
  
"Rinhalde Shalayle Shantahl, you don't know, but your middle name comes from our language. Kifh, Rinh, there is something I must tell you about Rinh, something serious that you don't know," Sambonio said.  
  
Ooh, sliff hanger!  
  
~Moonchild  
  
Ps Hitoki I'm sorry again! ( 


	3. The Prophecy

Disclaimer, I've been forgetting, I don't own KP. I always like to put that.  
  
"What is it about Ron that you're not telling me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kifh, some things are very difficult to accept. Difficult to live through. Rinh, the prophecy, the ancient prophecy, has your name in our language in it. Ronald Shalalye Stoppable, you and Kifh are here to fight in the battle for our forest, to keep the peace, and it is Rihn's destiny, as it says in the prophecy, it is..it is Rinh's destiny to..to help lead us to victory. But in doing so, it will be unavoidable that he will somehow..perish," Sambonio said sadly.  
  
"Are you saying that it is Ron's unavoidable destiny to win this battle but die in it!?" Kim asked, alarmed.  
  
Sambonio nodded sadly. "Yes Kifh, I am so sorry that it is true. No matter what, even if Rinh does not fight, it is during the battle that he will fall dead. There is no way out. It is an ancient, magical prophecy. I am sorry," Sambonio said softly. Kim couldn't believe her ears. She'd imagined that the mission might be hard, but never that she'd lose Ron. She was surprised when she felt tears ripping her throat.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, what if you don't fight?" Kim asked, trying not to let the tears choke her. She was usually so in control of her emotions, and now she was falling apart.  
  
"I am sorry Kifh. We may not fight, but if we don't the lizard men will only kill us all. They are coming, and it is Ron's destiny to die that day, whether it be fighting or hiding, he will die. It is written in blood in the ancient temple," Sambonio said. The sobs were working their way up Kim's throat.  
  
"Are you sure there's no way to save him?" Kim asked desperately.  
  
"No, there is not. We have tried for a thousand years to change the prophecy's ways, but it will not be changed. The old written history will hold true. There is nothing to do about it. The ancient prophecy is evil indeed," Sambonio said sadly, gravely, solemnly, and Kim knew he was right. Ron was going to die, and she couldn't stop it. The tears on the edges of her eyes threatened to fall. She couldn't cry here.  
  
"I'll be right back I- I need to go to the bathroom," Kim said, saying the first thing that came to mind. She rushed off from the village clearing and into the jungle. She ran for a few minutes until she was sure she was out of earshot, and then she slumped against a large tree, sliding down to sit against it on the ground. She willed herself not to cry. "I will not cry. I will not cry. I- I'm going to lose Ron!" Kim said out loud.  
  
And then the tears came, tears of sadness and rage Why couldn't she do anything about Ron dying? She felt so helpless. She cried harder. Ron was her best friend in the world, and he was going to slip away. That was one thing that Kim had learned about life, hers anyway. Whenever you had something so precious, something that you wanted to keep forever, it slipped away. Slipped from your fingers and blew off into the wind, never to be seen again. Kim leaned against the tree, sobbing, crying harder than she'd ever cried in her life. She cried until her head ached and she was weak all over, but she couldn't stop. Kim Possible couldn't lose control like this. She had to be in control, always. Always. But she was falling apart right here, and she couldn't stop it. "I'm going to lose Ron. I'm going to lose Ron." Kim sobbed. All this hatred in the world was going to tear the on e thing that mattered most to Kim. Kim had never realized how much Ron meant to her, and he meant a lot.  
  
Kim just kept crying. Emotions swirled within her like a storm. Sadness, namely. But other things too, things she couldn't explain. All Kim knew how to do somehow right then was cry. Cry from the pain. The pain filling her soul and overflowing, the pain that felt like it was poisoning her heart.  
  
A while later Kim sat up, tears no longer coming. She felt dried up. No more tears would come. She had no idea how much time had passed. Time didn't matter. All that mattered was Ron, and he to would soon be swept away. Kim dried her eyes. She brushed the loose dirt off of her clothes and stood up. She looked over to the river, flowing by. Moving swiftly and smoothly.  
  
"That river seems never ending. But someday when it thinks everything's fine, it will just stop, and be no more," Kim said softly to the wind. It didn't answer. The pain still throbbed in Kim's heart, pain that felt it would never go away. Kim stood by the river alone, shivering slightly in the darkness. She looked around, seeing by the light of the full white moon, crisp and clear in the sky. The stars twinkled above.  
  
"Those stars will never know what it's like to lose someone. To know that you can't do anything about it," Kim said, talking again to the wind. But again it didn't answer. Just kept blowing a soft breeze across the land. Suddenly, Kim heard a voice behind her.  
  
"KP?" the voice asked.  
  
"Ron," Kim said.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ron asked, moving over to her.  
  
"I'm fine- no I'm not. Ron you. you can't die!" Kim said. She felt like she was going to cry again. To her surprise she felt herself pulling Ron into her arms. She held him close. 'If only I could hold him like this forever, and not give him a chance to die,' Kim thought. Tears began to wet her cheeks again. She rubbed them away. "Ron I'm sorry I'm losing it like this," Kim said, trying to regain her dignity. The tears didn't come again. Yet.  
  
"KP you know I can't help it. You Don't think I want to die. I don't want to. I'll miss you," Ron said sadly.  
  
"Not as much as I'm going to miss you. We have to do something we-" Kim said. She was losing her senses, and everything was just fading away, all that mattered to her was saving Ron. She was starting to shake uncontrollably. She hoped she was going crazy. All her senses and reasoning disappeared, and she was flipping out. The whole world was shattering. Suddenly Kim felt Ron's lips on her cheek. He kissed her.  
  
"Oh Ron," Kim heard herself say. She dissolved into tears.  
  
Wahhhh! (  
  
~Moonchild 


	4. Story Info

Little info, the lizard men in this fanfic are the Slegs from the Turok games (such as 'Evolution', my personal favorite) . Just thought I'd let you know. And I do not own Kim Possible or Turok (games OR comics). OK, now I'm going to start chapter four. The mysterious, ~Moonchild 


	5. Long Goodbye

Disclaimer.uh yeah.  
  
For the next few days, Kim was really depressed. Ron tried to cheer her up, but it was no use. She couldn't be cheered. The thought of losing Ron was too much for the young crime fighter to bear. One evening she went into the tent that she and Ron were sharing, and he was in there.  
  
"Hey KP," Ron said cheerfully. But Kim didn't look cheered.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said. Her voice was so sad it made Ron wince.  
  
"KP, let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you."  
  
"OK."  
  
Kim and Ron left camp. They headed far away from the camp's clearing. Kim found a small, partially overgrown path, and stepped onto it. Ron followed. A few minutes later he was about to say that maybe they should stop here when suddenly they came into a clearing. Ahead of them was a hill. It had two trees on top, both bearing flowers and their top branches intertwined. There were also flowering bushes on the hill.  
  
"Let's go up there," Kim said. Ron wondered if he should point out that the hill was a pretty romantic spot and maybe they should choose somewhere else. But he only followed KP obediently up to the top, where they stood silently. In the background, the sunset turned the sky pink-orange and it slightly reflected on everything.  
  
"Well?" Kim asked.  
  
"KP, I just wanted to tell you.goodbye. I can feel it. The slegs are gonna come tomorrow, so this is our last night together," Ron said softly.  
  
"Ron, I can't let you die," Kim said. Ron looked into her eyes. They were so sad. So heartbroken. Ron held back a sob. He was going to miss her. No one would ever know how much he was going to miss her. Kim looked back into Ron's eyes, and a strange feeling between them began to grow.  
  
{I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away. Cuz I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me, and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be, caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush. Baby isn't this the way that LOVE's supposed to feel? I can feel you breathing. Just breathe.....}  
  
"There's nothing anybody can do about it KP. You're just gonna have to get by without me, which I know you can do," Ron said. He tried to smile, but her heartbroken gaze made his sad expression immobile.  
  
"KP, it's ok." Ron whispered.  
  
"No it's not. It's never going to be OK," Kim said. She was having trouble holding tears back. Ron shook his head sadly. And suddenly Kim kissed his cheek. "No matter what, I won't forget you Ron," said.  
  
"I won't forget you either," Ron said.  
  
Kim was going to cry. She just knew it. It was something she couldn't stop. But she held the tears inside.  
  
"No matter what, I'd do anything to stop that prophecy," Kim said.  
  
"There's nothing anybody can do KP. I'm sorry," Ron said.  
  
"I wish there was. I...I can't let you die Ron!" Kim said. Finally tears overwhelmed her.  
  
"Aww KP don't cry," Ron said. He wrapped his arms around her quivering figure. And she responded by doing something Ron never would have expected.  
  
Never in million years.  
  
He never could have seen it coming.  
  
She started to kiss his lips.  
  
Ron's heart melted. What was going on? Kim was kissing him. Weren't kisses usually based on feelings for each other? Because Kim definitely had no feelings for him.  
  
Or did she?  
  
Sorry so short, wanted a cliff hanger. Mwa hahahahahahahahahahah ! ~Moonchild (MTHM) 


	6. Can't Help Falling In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Yes, Destined To Die is back, Finally! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy people!  
*Ron was still very confused. He looked into Kim's eyes, bewildered. When the kiss finally ended, Ron still didn't know what to say.  
  
"..........." ,was Ron's only response.  
  
"Um," Kim said, her cheeks turning extremely red.  
  
"Uh," Ron said.  
  
Kim brought her lips back to Ron's.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die, and there was nothing anybody could do. But he was falling increasingly in love with KP, and if he died, he would lose her. Why did he have to go and fall in love?  
  
Kim was so sad. Ron was going to die, and she was falling more in love with him every time she looked at him. Why did it have to be Ron in the prophecy, sweet, caring Ron? The Ron who constantly got tripped in the hallways, the Ron who'd given her a kiss last year for Christmas when he was broke, the Ron who was terrified to have his tonsils out, the Ron who liked to put pickles and marshmallows in the microwave just to watch the cool things they did (I know from first hand experience what they do, meh heh), the Ron who she loved more every day, they Ron who was obviously jealous of Josh Mankey for reasons Kim didn't know. Her Ron. He was going to die.  
  
She couldn't stand it.  
  
There had to be some way.  
  
Some way to save Ron. She'd do anything.  
  
Anything to keep him safe.  
  
And she knew suddenly that she really did love him.  
  
More than anything else in the world.  
  
The second kiss ended a minute later, and Kim couldn't help but kiss him a third time.  
  
After the kiss Kim and Ron just stood there in each other's arms.  
  
Both were very confused.  
  
"KP I- we should get back to camp," Ron said. Kim kissed him again.  
  
"Yeah. We should. Meh heh," Kim said  
  
They headed back toward camp. That night, Kim couldn't sleep. She looked at Ron beside her, sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe that tomorrow he was going to die. He looked so alive. And yet she could tell there was nothing she could do. She rolled closer to Ron and stroked his hair. His sleeping face was so peaceful.  
  
"I love you Ron," Kim whispered, though she knew that Ron was asleep. She kissed his ckeek lightly. He put his arms around her. Kim knew it was a natural reflex, but she couldn't help enjoying it. Ron was the only guy she'd ever really loved like this. Oh sure, she'd liked Josh Mankey, but never loved him.  
  
Why couldn't it be Josh Mankey who was going to die?  
  
Hahahahahaha, that's kinda mean to Josh, but it's funny. Nothing against Josh, don't worry!  
  
~Moonchild 


End file.
